Hawkman (Vol 1) 2
Synopsis for "Secret of The Sizzling Sparklers!" One day while spending time in their Earth disguises of Carter and Shera Hall, Hawkman and Hawkgirl are surprised to find that communications devices are being transformed into strange devices. Soon there are reports of strange alien craft prompt the two to go into action in their costumed identities. Battling the strange aliens, Hawkman and Hawkgirl are hard pressed finding a weakness against these invaders. During their fight, a arrow shot through some fireflies causes one of the aliens to weaken. However, before Hawkman can investigate further, Hawkgirl is struck by an alien beam and is then rushed back to the museum to recuperate and regroup. Realizing the devices that were transported into the museum earlier were communications devices that work through telepathy, Hawkman tries to use one to communicate with it's mysterious sender. It turns out that it was sent by a woman of the dimensional world of Llorth, and that the invaders are called the Tralls. Apparently, the Tralls tyrannically rule over the people of Llorth and have come to Earth to bath in unique cosmic energy that is found on Earth so that they can restore their superior mental powers to continue to rule. Hawkman deduces that the Luciferase and Adenosine Tri-Phosphate in fireflies (the chemicals that allow them to glow) are the weakness of the Tralls. The duo synthesize sparklers and a gas which uses the chemicals to turn back the Trall invaders, forcing them to return to their own dimension without their restored powers. Hawkman and Hawkgirl agree to keep the strange communication device should the people of Llorth ever need their help again. Appearing in "Secret of The Sizzling Sparklers!" Featured Characters *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *Hawkgirl (Shayera Thal) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *Thanagarian Star Cruiser Synopsis for "Wings Across Time!" An underwater archeological expedition unearths what are suspected to be the wings of Icarus. When they are put on display at Midway Museum, the publicity agent decides a great way to get people to donate to a fund raising campaign the wings would be to have Carter Hall put on a display where he uses them to fly. Unknown to all, Carter Hall is of course Hawkman, and he easily pulls off this publicity stunt, however does it in such a way as not to reveal his secret identity. While flying, Carter notices strange red indentations in the side of a mountain which he had never seen prior. Later, as Hawkman, Katar Hol decides to take the wings up to his Thanagarian ship to have the ships machines analyze and carbon date the wings. Deciding to look for any crimes while he waits, Hawkman comes across some truck robbers. The robbers having anticipated interference from the winged crime fighter have developed a bazooka weapon to deal with him. The device succeeds in destroying Hawkman's wings. However, with his anti-gravity device still working, he uses it to send himself back up to his ship. There, he examines his destroyed wings and finds the same red dust on them. Taking Icarus' wings and a battering ram, Hawkman goes after the crooks. Hawkman easily tracks down the crooks and defeats them and turns them over to the police. When he's offered a reward for the criminal's capture, Hawkman accepts it, but only to donate it to the fund raising campaign at Midway Museum. The next day (having returned the wings of Icarus) Carter Hall is told by their publicity man that the new wing of the museum will be named after Icarus. Appearing in "Wings Across Time!" Featured Characters *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *Hawkgirl (Shayera Thal) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Midway City Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *This Issue is reprinted in The Hawkman Archives Vol. 2. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Vol_1_2 *http://comicvine.gamespot.com/hawkman-2-secret-of-the-sizzling-sparklers/4000-7137/ Hawkman (Vol 1) 02